Commissioner Gordon
James "Jim" Gordon was the police commissioner of the GCPD. He was the trustful ally of the Batman, using the Bat-Signal to call him in times of help. After the original Batman disappeared in a horrific fight with the Joker, Jim was asked to replace him, using a mechanized power suit to do so. Biography Although native to Gotham City, Gordon left for Chicago very early. It was there he joined the marine corps. Although his tenure was short, upon returning to Chicago, Gordon became a police officer. Soon, Gordon transferred into Gotham where he initially worked with Dan Corrigan. Hating the corruption in the GCPD, Gordon gained his trenchcoat while trying to deal with it. When Thomas and Martha Wayne were shot down in cold blood, Jim and Leslie Thompkins were both there to support the young Bruce Wayne. Shortly afterwards, Jim's wife left him, forcing him to take care of their children. As a young officer, Gordon had shot down Wesley Mathis, as the case had made his young career hell. He also had a bad background with Agatha Zorbatos. Due to being an honest officer, Gordon failed to get anywhere, partly due to his dirty partner Francis Laney. When the Zero Year happened, Lieutenant Gordon found himself entangled with the Black Mask Gang and facing off against corrupt cops like Laney and Zachary Henshaw. Despite this, Gordon was still a well respected officer who was in command of several subordinates, whom he had trouble choosing to have chase after the Batman or Red Hood One. After being rescued by the Batman, who saved him from death by the Black Mask Gang, Gordon began to saw the vigilante as an ally. After the Zero Year ended, Gordon quickly rose through the ranks, easily becoming Captain. Due to popularity, he soon after became the Police Commissioner. Gordon ended up creating the Bat-Signal to call on the Batman in times of help. As time went on, Gordon became much more weak and world weary. First his own son, James Gordon Jr., became a pyscho and was holed up in Arkham Asylum while the Joker paralyzed, albeit temporarily, Gordon's daughter, Barbara. Then Gordon was tortured by the Dollmaker, had trouble with J. Forbes and was nearly killed by the Joker. After the Battle of Gotham City, Gordon himself interviewed his long time friend Bruce Wayne, deciding in the end that the Batman had been a boon to Gotham and he let Wayne go free. It all came to a breaking point for Gordon, however, when Batgirl appeared to have murdered James Jr., causing Gordon to go out trying to arrest the vigilante. These after effects of the Joker's attack resulted in Gordon hating his former ally, the Batman, purposely calling the Dark Knight out only so that he could attack him. In his hunt for Batgirl, Gordon was attacked by Knightfall. Gordon was assisted by Detective Pierce during the Arkham War. After the Arkham War, Gordon was seemingly subjected to hallucinogenics and caused an accident that resulted in several deaths. Due to this, J. Forbes forced Jason Bard to arrest him. He was placed by Agatha Zorbatos in a cell with the Wrath, the man who blamed Gordon for his parents' death. When the Gotham Cold War ended, Gordon was replaced by Maggie Sawyer as the police commissioner, but continued to aid the Batman. Eventually, the Joker returned and in the madman's subsequent battle with the Batman, they both disappeared, prompting Geri Powers to ask Jim to be the next Batman. Although initially reluctant, eventually Jim agreed and began to patrol the streets of Gotham every single night. After attacking techno-cultists, Jim revealed to Barbara that he was the new Batman. After the appearance of Livewire, Batman arrested Batgirl but allowed her to escape so that they could work together to capture the villain. After a depowered Superman arrived in Gotham, Batman and the Man of Steel ended up disliking each other but working together to defeat Dawn Command. With the Batman Task Force, Batman fought against the La Morte gang, Stefano Falcone and the Joker's Daughter. Batman later attempted to help the Midnight Shift, arrest Catwoman and stop the Robins. Batman then took members of the Fist of Cain into custody. Despite his mistrust of Superman, Batman helped the Man of Steel fight Vandal Savage. Batman proceeded to aid the Justice League in En Salvador and the GCPD in fighting zombies. Batman met Green Lantern during this time. After Vandal Savage returned, Batman joined a ragtag team led by Superman to defeat the immortal. After teaming up with Red Hood and Arsenal to fight the Underbelly, Batman confronted Bluebird but had his suit shorted out. When the Robin Laws were passed, Batman was sent to confront and arrest the children but ended up fighting the official Robin as well. Locking them up in the Cage, Gordon confronted Agent 37, whom he recognized as Dick Grayson, and teamed up with him to stop the Court of Owls. Batman later fought the Talons on the floors of Gotham Academy. Batman then stopped a cult led by Saint George. Batman then proceeded to fight the Whisper Gang, the Triads and the Devil Pigs, becoming embroiled in a battle against Mr. Bloom. Working with Duke Thomas, Batman fought off the agents of Mother. In the final fight against Mr. Bloom, Jim nearly lost and gave up in himself as Batman only to be saved by the original who proceeded to distract Bloom. This gave Jim the time to stop Mr. Bloom, although he went into a coma afterwards. After waking up, Jim was offered his old position as Commissioner and was met by the original Batman, who thanked Jim for his service. Personality An honourable man, Jim Gordon always wanted to do what was right for the people of Gotham. Refusing to give in to pressure and stress, no matter the torture applied to him, whether physical or mental, James Gordon always tried to do the right thing. Even though he was allied with the Batman, Gordon's role in the GCPD was never dependent on the alliance. Rather, it was Gordon who spurred the GCPD and made them the dominant force that they were. Category:GCPD